


Exceptions

by morjens



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, basically only smut, fuckboyAU, other member are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: And there he was, the catch of the town. Long legs, plump lips, black hair styled up to fall on the right side and fashion style to kill. Eyes were green today, black leather jacket would’ve paid for someone’s monthly rent and mischievous glint on the eyes. Gaze was inviting, voice playful and Jackson couldn’t help but stare.Bambam.(aka fuckboy!AU where Bambam is player and Jackson just wants to survive alive from this game)





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed severe lack of JackBam fics and decided to write one by myself, lmao. This is great ship, hopefully the tag will be more active in the future, haha. 
> 
> Not betad, sorry for weird commas, typos, etc.
> 
> This is fiction and has nothing to do with real world.

 

 

He did not have time for this.

He was supposed to be on a plane, travelling to another country, finishing his photo shoots, writing new music, everything else.

But Bambam didn’t ask. He just demanded, and Jackson wasn’t one to back off from opportunity. Maybe it was why he had fallen for him on the first place. When everyone else seemed to ask, hope, _maybe you could do this_ , _we would be glad if you had time for this_. Bambam didn’t do any of this.

If he wanted something, he got it and Jackson was just one piece of his puzzle. And Jackson knew it, damn well he knew it. Knew when Bambam smelled like sex, when he had another man in his house, when he couldn’t make it because he was with someone else. Jackson wasn’t one to lie either. He hated it. Hated it with every fibre on his body, every time Bambam told him about other men, other women, other people. How they had licked him, how good they had taken him, how their hands had been roaming around his tall body, Jackson knew it was just because Bambam wanted to rile him up.

Sometimes Jackson wanted to quit the whole thing. He wanted to be able to walk away before his heart would be found crushed on the floor. He had said it to Bambam, but other man didn’t listen. Just like he didn’t do anything he didn’t want to do, he didn’t listen to Jackson and just had asked when the next time was they could meet. Then he had said how he could make it at Thursday, at nine on the club he owned. End of discussion. He didn’t wait for his answer because he already knew how he had lured Jackson on his spider webs.

Jackson didn’t blame Bambam. He was the one to start all of this. He was the one start flirting and take him to his place. This was his own fault, he should’ve known. Because Bambam was pretty and no pretty boy was nice. They knew their value, they knew they could have something without fighting.

He should’ve known better when he saw Bambam first time on the dimly lighted night club.

 

 

The whole place reeked money and you had to know the right guys to get in. Women’s high heels clicked on the dance floor and bass could be felt through shoes. Jaebum had invited him to hang out with him and Jinyoung. They had been guests for a long time and had said it was nice place. Boys, girls, music, drinks, everything man needed to have a fun night. How Jaebum had dragged Jinyoung, most home staying boyfriend ever there, was a question but it also was a proof that club really was worth it. His night had been hectic. Jaebum had given him a round through the club, he had met dozens of new people and had done small talk to the point he no longer knew how many times he had laughed totally terrible joke just because the teller was famous.

“Please, whiskey for me.” Bartender didn’t ask anything else, just gave him his drink and grabbed platinum credit card.

“Oh crap, I gotta go, Mark is there”, Jaebum hissed and left before Jackson had a chance to say anything.

There was this weird cat and mouse game going on between Jinyoung, Jaebum and Mark. They clearly were something more and city talked Mark and Jinyoung had had something more going on under the surface, but trio never talked about it. Perhaps Jackson should ask, as he still did kinda think them as his friends. But because everyone was too damn busy, company was held only to get drunk.

“Long night, huh?”

And there he was. The catch of the town. Long legs, plump lips, black hair styled up to fall on the right side and fashion style to kill. Eyes were green today, black leather jacket would’ve paid for someone’s monthly rent and mischievous glint on the eyes. Gaze was inviting, voice playful and Jackson couldn’t help but stare.

Bambam.

Oh, everyone knew him. Boy had risen from poverty to be a fashion mogul, he had a magazine, own tv show, his parties invited only the highest-class people and when he was on the tv, program was no doubt most viewed of the night. He wasn’t just some brainless dude who thought he had everything just because his looks. No, this guy was brutal and knew how to make his way of business. He had a killer sense of what could be next hot item and made everything look better than it before was. Bambam was young, but he already was an icon, and everyone knew him.

“Yeah.”  
“You are new here”, Bambam sat next to him, pink lips on the straw of his drink.  
“Yeah.”  
“How did you get here?” Bambam wasn’t one to back off from this discussion.

Oh, when he had eyes on something he was bound to have it, at all cost.

Jackson was a catch too. It would’ve been understatement to say anything else. From JYP’s basement he had became his own label’s music producer who had many now famous stars. Jaebum was his co-producer among few others. Variety star whose magazine shoots were ripped off from shops as soon as they were published. Nations sweetheart loved only his parents and spent his time at gym when he wasn’t producing new songs or travelling across the land to get everything he owned work correctly.

They shared small silence as Jackson let his taste buds savour whiskey. It was high class, no doubt, and with that price it was more than expected.

“What’s pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?” Maybe Jackson wasn’t that much of a sweetheart in the end.  
“Mmh, what do you want me to do here?” lazy smile played on Bambam’s lips and Jackson chuckled. Damn, this boy knew what he was doing.  
“Do you dance?”  
“If you want.”  
“I could buy you a drink.”  
“Then I’ll gladly drink it”, Bambam’s eyes were dark pools and Jackson felt like drowning. And eventhough he was stronger, older, he kind of felt like he wasn’t the one leading this dance.  
“What do you want.”  
“Anything you want to give.”

Bambam knew no boundaries. He broke all the rules and made new ones just for himself.

Half an hour later they were on the dance floor, Bambam had hushed away five guys already flooding around him, expressing clearly where his main intention was. Beat was slow, lights were dim and dance floor full of people. Jackson felt Bambam’s tall figure against him, his hands on the small of his back and how they slowly but surely travelled more down. First kiss was sloppy, more like testing the waters. Bambam giggled against Jackson’s lips before diving into another, more heated one. Jackson dragged Bambam closer, Bambam’s hands squeezing his butt and admiring the hard work. There were people around them, dancing their life away, but they were on their own world.

Damn, it had been to long since Jackson had been doing this. Bambam felt too good to be real, his lips warm and inviting, and as Jackson slipped his hands under the silky shirt moan was felt against his mouth.

“You wanna head over to somewhere else?” Jackson asked and Bambam gave a quick squeeze on his ass.  
“Was waiting for you to ask.”  
“Where to go?”  
“I have a hotel room nearby”, Bambam breathed quickly before calling a taxi ride for them.

They got their jackets and headed to cool winter night. For a fleeting moment Jackson thought how many before had been there before, in this same situation. It was known fact Bambam liked one-night stands. It had been on headlights, but no one seemed to care. As long as nothing bad happened it was fine by everyone. Maybe he was just one before another, and how much Bambam did interest him, Jackson knew Bambam wasn’t like that. He didn’t do regular dates, didn’t see the same guy again.

Taxi came, Bambam gave his address to the driver and after that talking was no longer their main intention. Bambam shamelessly climbed on top of Jackson and when kissing on the club had been testing, this was so much more. Heated craving spoke through them as they kissed breathtakingly long, Jackson’s hands cupping Bambam’s small ass and massaging it through his black skinny jeans. Bambam’s hair was a mess when they climbed off the taxi to the lobby of the hotel and all the way to hotel room. Hands were roaming all over as Jackson pushed Bambam against elevator’s wall and Bambam moaned lightly when Jackson nibbled his neck. What felt like eternity was soon over and they scrambled to Bambam’s suite.

It had huge windows, two rooms and champagne on the table but Jackson had no time to see more when Bambam dragged him to his bedroom.

“C’mon, take it off”, Bambam’s voice was already whiny as Jackson laughed low on his neck.

Their lips were connected, and he needed more, wanted more. Bambam was too damn attractive, and if all he would have was this night he would make it count. Bambam threw his shirt away and Jackson couldn’t help but admire tan skin, other man was skinny but clearly had also been spending some time on gym.

“Your turn”, Bambam purred next to his ear and pushed Jackson’s shirt up.

He had to take his hands away from Bambam’s body to pull it away completely. Kisses were slow, Jackson devoured Bambam’s lips and let his hands dance on Bambam’s body. Bambam needed more, he was lightly moaning already and half hard. For a fleeting moment Jackson tried to remember why he was even doing this, he didn’t do one-night stands, he didn’t fuck around. Why was he on some random guys bedroom? Bambam didn’t let him have his thoughts any further, he let his hands roam across Jackson’s abs and deepened the kiss.

“C’mon baby, play with me”, there it was again.

Playful glint in Bambam’s eyes that invited him to play this dangerous game where he wouldn’t survive. He was a bug in spider’s web but maybe this black widow would be gentler with him.

Or not.

Jackson’s thoughts were interrupted as Bambam shamelessly put his hand over Jackson’s pants and felt him through cloth. He hummed approvingly and smirked.  
“What do you want to do, babe?”  
“Hmh?” Jackson’s hands were back on Bambam’s skin, roughly kneading his ass and trying to remember all the details.  
“Don’t you listen to me, babe? That’s bad”, Bambam laughed and Jackson pulled him closer.  
“I usually top but I’m fine with everything, I guess.”  
“Hmmh”, Bambam let out small hum and chased after his lips before answering: “Depends on if you are clean. I won’t do anything with sick bastards.”  
“Yeah, I am. Just got checked.”  
“For sure?”  
“Yeah. And you?”  
“I don’t know what kind of person you think I am. I keep my body healthy”, Bambam seemed annoyed by his question.  
“I can see that”, Jackson growled as he let his hands roam on Bambam’s thighs.  
“Let me see, if you really are clean, honey.” Bambam removed Jackson’s hands of himself and dropped to the floor on his knees.

Jackson’s eyes widened when a realisation hit him. Was he-- “C’mon take these off”, Bambam’s long finders were already opening his belt and pulling down the zipper. His jeans fell to the floor forgotten.

“I-I”, Jackson tries to say something, but his words died quickly when Bambam pulled him on the bed and let his hands admire the time spent at gym.  
“You know, most guys would’ve already got me naked by now”, Bambam rested his hand on Jackson’s chest.  
“I guess I’m not like most guys.”  
“What a cliché thing to say, lover boy”, Bambam scoffed and shoved Jackson to lay on the bed.

He climbed on top of him, chased after his lips and soon they were back on kissing. What first started as little teasing soon changed more feverish, low moans filled the room when Bambam grinded down. Jackson’s hands were dipping on soft skin of Bambam’s back and soon travelled down to grab skinny thighs. Bambam’s voice hiccupped on his throat when Jackson got him closer to him. They separated breathless and before diving into next more intense kiss Jackson gave him sly smirk, tugged lightly his hair. Bambam mewled accidentally and chased after Jackson’s lips. They crashed into other kiss and slowly rolled in satin sheets. Bambam spread his legs for Jackson to climb between.

“C’mon, do something already”, Bambam’s voice was needy and god damn, didn’t Jackson just want to rip his pants off. But maybe he should behave, unless otherwise stated.

“Take my pants off”, Bambam led Jackson’s hand on his zipper and pulled it down. He had black boxers underneath, he was clearly hard and panted in small huffs.

“C’moon”, he whined when Jackson slowly peeled his jeans off and threw to floor.  
“My makeup bag on the bathroom, it- oh god--“, Bambam’s voice cracked when Jackson licked his lips and mouthed him on top of his boxers.  
“You were saying?” Jackson’s smile was smug.  
“Bathroom, makeup bag, lube, condoms. Go get them”, Bambam pointed towards bathroom door and Jackson sighed before he went there.

Bathroom was huge and when he turned lights on he saw his own reflection on the mirror. His hair was already mess, there was light red mark on his neck and lips were obviously kissed. He skimmed through Bambam’s huge makeup bag before he managed to grab few condoms and halfway empty bottle of lube. He turned lights off and rushed to the bed where Bambam was already palming himself through the fabric.

“Impatient, much?” Jackson growled and Bambam smiled mischievously.  
“You are quite lucky today, lover boy.”  
“I guess I am”, Jackson’s eyes roamed on Bambam’s body, checking every detail and admiring the beauty.  
“Well, I didn’t mean it like that, but I guess so too”, Bambam laughed and Jackson cocked his eyebrow.  
“What did you mean then?” he threw condoms to the bed and started to pepper kisses down from Bambam’s chest. Bambam groaned and threw his legs around Jackson.  
“If you take away these damned boxers, I’ll tell you.”  
“Mmh, if you want”, Jackson hummed against Bambam’s stomach and let his thumbs rub against innocent skin on Bambam’s thighs.

Bambam sighed impatiently and lifted his hips. Soon boxers too flew to floor and Jackson couldn’t help but wet his fingers and slowly let the roam over Bambam’s hard dick. Bambam’s voice was so beautiful. Man couldn’t form any coherent sentences anymore and when Jackson’s hands lowered Bambam muffled his moans to pillow.

“Holy shit--“, Jackson’s words jammed on his throat when he felt plastic end of butt plug.  
“You meant this…? Holy shit, this is so hot.”  
“C’mon you idiot, do --, _hngh_ \--, do something about it already.”  
“Mmh”, Jackson searched for the lube bottle and took it near him.  
“How long has this been here?” “I-I think about five hours. I put it just before I left.”  
“I like it”, Jackson gave a quick flick on plug and Bambam choked on a moan.  
“I-I put it f-for you.”  
“Mmhm, how sweet.”  
“C’mon Wang, don’t just stare there, it’s creepy”, Bambam ordered surprisingly stern voice and Jackson chuckled.  
“Yes, sir.”

He watched Bambam arch his back when he pulled the plug almost out and back again, repeating the act after adding some lube on it. Bambam’s hands were grabbing the sheets and oh, how much Jackson wanted to touch himself, how much he wanted to feel. He pulled the plug all the way out and squeezed amount of lube on his hand. He teased edges of Bambam's rim, watched how Bambam withered under his touch and begged for more. And when he inserted the first finger gasp was heard. Bambam’s eyes were shut tight and his knuckles were with from grasping the sheets. He panted on rapid puffs to get used to Jackson’s now crooked finger and soon also to another.

“You’re doing great, honey”, Jackson’s lips were against Bambam’s skin, tracing fine line from stomach to hip.

Jackson separated his fingers, scissored and Bambam cursed the way he hadn’t before. Jackson was leaking already to his pants and he knew he could come just by watching Bambam slowly being pulled apart, just listening the sinful moans leaving his lips.

“More”, was all Bambam could groan anymore, his dick already coated in precum and it was obvious how close he was.

Jackson shifted to take more lube and pulled his fingers out. Bambam whined and rose to sit. Jackson shot him asking glance but Bambam didn’t say anything, just pushed Jackson to lay on the bed and took bottle of lube into his own hands. After pulling Jackson’s pants away he applied with slightly shaking hands fair amount of lube on Jacksons dick and it was Jackson’s turn to hide his moans into pillow.

“Holy shit”, was all Jackson had time to stutter repeatedly when Bambam climbed in his lap and over his dick.

Slowly but surely he sank down and Jackson couldn’t help but moan. Bambam felt so fucking perfect and it was too long time since he had done this. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by coming too soon but _damn_ , Bambam was too good. Bambam’s hair was sticking into his forehead, he was biting his lip and hands were planted firmly on both sides of Jackson. He grinded down slowly, let them both savour the feeling and rose up just to sank again. Jackson rose to sit on his hands and pulled Bambam towards him. Their teeth clashed but they didn’t care, they were too busy to care about anything else than chasing after the euphoric high.

“Fuck, you feel so good”, Jackson murmured against Bambam’s lips and felt how he smirked.  
“I know”, Bambam close the distance between them again to another wet kiss.

Momentary reminder of how this wouldn’t be more than sex, how they wouldn’t continue it like this and how Bambam had had many men and women before him and would have many afterwards stung for a second, but Jackson forced the thought away. They both knew the rules for these kinds of situations. They were both so close, Jackson’s hips rolled against Bambam and glint in his eyes was feverish. God, how he would ever do this again, if Bambam set the bar so high.

“Fuck, ju-just, right t-th-there”, Bambam was whimpering against Jackson’s mouth as he grabbed more desperate Jackson’s back and gasped for more air. Speed was more frantic, they both clinging together when waves of pleasure started to wash over.

And after Bambam flopped to bed spent, neck marked and sly smile dancing on his red lips Jackson watched him drift to sleep. His figure looking more innocent now, his hand splayed on the bed, inviting to cuddle.

Jackson knew the rules and slipped out of the room.


	2. How it all ended

After that night Jackson had thought about Bambam. Of course, it was expected. Sex had been good, Bambam had been good. But, Jackson had to remind himself, there were others in the same situation. Bambam never did someone twice, unless they had been good. There were some rumours someone in the past had hurt him badly and after that Bambam decided to not go for serious relationships. Jackson was fine with it, _really_ , he was. But he couldn’t deny the fact that Bambam was beautiful and once you got to touch something so beautiful you wanted to do it again. 

He worked hard to keep his thoughts on somewhere else than this tempting creature from last week but when he lay on one of the countless hotel rooms after flying to another country, signing other contract and meeting new people, one only he could think of was Bambam. How other man did it, how he got everyone fall for him so soon, Jackson wanted to know. Or maybe he didn’t, he just wanted to forget. Thinking about something you can’t have can sometimes be quite consumptive.

So, it really wasn’t surprise when he found himself again from the same club, music too loud, women in too tight dresses and eyes wandering through people, searching only for one. Of course, Bambam wasn’t there so he just drowned his thoughts on too expensive whiskey, couple vodka shots and lowkey flirting with couple women. It was no secret he liked both sexes, he didn’t quite differentiate anyone based on sex, it was more of the person themselves who he liked. 

Light tap on his shoulder told him he might’ve drank too much. Bouncer would gently lead him to the door and call him taxi. Maybe he was more drunk than he thought. There was another tap before Jackson turned around. 

“Yeah?” 

Bambam was as handsome as he remembered. Glowing under club’s lightning, hair styled back, eyes brown and black liner to top the look. 

“Jackson Wang, we meet again.”  
“You clearly know where to find me”, Jackson lifted his whiskey glass on his lips and took a small sip. Bambam’s eyes were following the movement before he sat next to Jackson. Jackson took another sip, not knowing what Bambam was doing or what he was supposed to do. He knew what he wanted and it was Bambam pinned down on silky sheets of his bedroom but that wasn’t on tonight’s schedule. 

“I have my eyes on you, Wang.” Bambam’s eyes were dangerously inviting and Jackson was almost choking on his drink when he felt Bambam slowly sliding his hand on his thigh.  
“Hmh, very pretty eyes, tho”, Jackson tried to collect together his thought but those were too scattered.  
“You know, I don’t come to people twice.”  
“Yeah.”  
“But for you, Wang--“, Bambam’s hands slide further leaving a hot trace on Jackson’s thigh.  
“I could make an exception.”

Bambam’s words made Jackson shiver.  
“What an honour”, he murmured and didn’t stop Bambam to slowly lean his hand on his crotch.  
“Was I so good?” he dragged the last vowels and let small smile tint corner of his mouth. He gulped down his drink and moved all his attention now to Bambam. His mind was telling him to drag this pretty man to next room and devour him, but he knew Bambam wouldn’t like it that way. Bambam valued foreplay over the actual intercourse.

“Could be better, honey”, Bambam cupped Jackson’s dick through the pants.  
“But I guess you have potential to learn.” 

He leaned forward and trapped Jackson’s lips on his own. Kiss was slow, addictive and they both melted into it. They already knew how to dance with their own rhythm and when Bambam hopped off his chair Jackson pulled him closer, against bar counter and between his legs. He could feel Bambam’s light chuckle against his lips as he gripped his ass. 

“Let’s get out of here”, Bambam’s voice was hoarse when they finally pulled apart, both of their lips swollen from kissing, Jackson already half hard in his pants.  
“Lead the way”, Jackson said and they headed out. Bambam’s hand rested on small of Jackson’s back when they waited for taxi to come and he was curled next to him. Without jacket night was little chilly but Jackson couldn’t concentrate on anything else than heat radiating from Bambam.

“You left me last time”, Bambam said then.  
“Yeah.” And honestly, what could’ve he even said more. There was unwritten rule for those kind of appointments, leave or be awkward. Maybe Jackson was able to always turn situations for his own good but morning awkwardness in a place he did not own wasn’t on his list of enjoyable things.  
“I was kinda disappointed. Wanted continue on the morning.”  
“Sorry, I had meeting to attend in the morning.”

Yeah, meeting with his own thoughts since he couldn’t stop thinking about this fragile but still somehow also strong man next to him.  
“Let’s hope you have tomorrow free then”, Bambam mumbled and waved for a taxi that just had arrived. 

They went to the same place, same hotel room as last time. This time Jackson already knew his way around. Maybe there is a security camera somewhere, he thought for a fleeting moment when he pinned Bambam against lift’s wall and had Bambam squirming against him in seconds.

Room was dark and Bambam didn’t bother to light the hall when they entered. He just run through it and pulled Jackson with him to the familiar bed room. Jackets were thrown to the chair and soon Bambam was all Jackson could feel. 

He was fire, he was everywhere. Bambam’s hands were roaming around his body, grabbing everything he could reach, his breath fanning over his hair as he peppered new small kisses to Jackson’s neck.  
“Aren’t you little bit desperate?” Jackson mumbled against Bambam’s collarbone. Bambam just huffed, not bothering to answer. He could be anything he wanted. Words died on Jackson’s throat when Bambam slid his hands over his sides, scraping just oh so lightly. Smile was dangerous, eyes glistening in the dim lightning. He groaned when Bambam ripped his shirt away, buttons sent flying around the room. Kiss was strong, no time for thinking, breathing, as they slowly made their way to the bed not separating once. Jackson slid his thigh between Bambam’s legs, let it rub against his erection. He swallowed all Bambam’s breathless moans, hand already busy on Bambam’s belt, trying to pull down his pants.

Half an hour later Jackson found himself on a bed, whines muted by a pillow he had grabbed. Hand was fisting on bed sheets wrinkled already by the grip. Bambam was behind him, two fingers already in his ass, smoothing hand on his back. Bambam wriggled his fingers, crooked them slightly and Jackson’s low voice murmured words he was not going to repeat on daylight. Fuck, he never thought some one would finger him this good after his ex but here he was, learning important lessons with Bambam. 

Bambam poured more lube, added third finger and left Jackson gasping for more air. Bambam’s voice was teasing when he narrated what he was going to do, how good Jackson was, how _good_ he felt, what he would do to naughty boys like him. Jackson was squirming, slightly trying to rub his own erection on mattress but Bambam denied all the actions, hand gripping hard and demanding on his ass cheek before a slap. Jackson’s moans echoed on the room, his voice already cracked, when he asked for more. 

“C’mon Bam, don’t leave me hanging.”  
“Little more, honey, little more”, Bambam promised, always breaking those. Oh how many times he teased Jackson to the edge, almost ready to fall, almost ready to give up, but always retreating, always coming back to leave again. And when he finally fucked Jackson, it was over in minutes, Jackson couldn’t hold himself anymore. He was making a mess on Bambam’s sheets, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gasped for a relief. Bambam was there too, soon after him, soothing him, whispering how beautiful he was, how well he had made it. 

Feverish heat cooled down to kissing, Jackson’s fingers tracing Bambam’s ribs, soft skin. 

When mumbled _stay_ was the last word Bambam said before drifting off to sleep, Jackson thought maybe he would bend the rules this one time. It’s not like this will happen again. Maybe he should do exception. 

 

And exception he did, one following the other. When one week turned into month, and their irregular meeting schedule started to look more regular, Jackson realised he had it bad. This is not how it was supposed to be. More he would do this, more it would hurt. He knew Bambam liked to brag about other men but was he really cheating on Jackson on the same time. On the other hand, they weren’t actually a thing. They were something and they didn’t talk about it. There was no label to that fucking around they had. Were they fuckbuddies? No, they actually had dinner together sometimes, had meetings with no sex at all. Were they friends with benefits? No, they weren’t actually friends either. It was something in between, something Jackson was too scared to name. 

He didn’t want to ask Bambam. He knew other man would freak, and Jackson didn’t want to lose it now. Every time he feared this would be the last but then they scheduled the next meeting and Jackson was saved. Maybe he should’ve broken this already, as it was going to hurt more when this actually would come to an end. Jackson didn’t ask about others either. Sometimes Bambam bragged about who he had fucked, they were always some influential people all over the city. Jackson really didn’t want to know but it somehow riled Bambam up and sex ended up being more heated those nights. Maybe Bambam wanted to prove something, maybe Jackson wanted to drown his jealousy to fucking Bambam against big windows on his flat, huge city landscape underneath them. 

Bambam was tempting. More he got to know him more charismatic he was. Bambam was funny to be around, he was soft for his cats he showed pics for Jackson, he was passionate about his works, sometimes he was too perfectionist, sometimes he was frustrated of not learning new languages quick enough, sometimes he was sad. Bambam was humane and when Jackson realised he might’ve had more feelings to Bambam than he should’ve had it was too late. 

Most of the times Bambam didn’t ask. Maybe he wasn’t used to ask, maybe he thought everyone would jump when he said so and first Jackson wasn’t one to disobey him. But as time passed he knew he needed to set some boundaries. Maybe he did want Bambam but not like this, not like one helpless marionette in a sick play. First Bambam didn’t understand when he said he couldn’t make it today’s appointment.  
“What do you mean, Wang?” he laughed but got serious after he realised Jackson was telling him the truth.  
“I can’t make it, I said so. Listen to me, or this is over.”  
“C’mon baby. Thursday has always been a good day.”  
“Well, it’s not anymore. I’m in Hong Kong then.”  
“I’ll fly with you.”  
“Oh for fucks sake Bam, you have your own things to do. Let’s just schedule another day.”  
“But I said Thursday would do.”  
“Well, my calendar won’t agree.”  
“Fine”, Bambam had gritted his teeth and flipped through his calendar.  
“When will be better day?”  
“Saturday. After three.”  
“Saturday after three it is then. But you’ll pay.”

And soon, before Jackson would even notice, the power balance shifted. 

Maybe it was after Bambam left him one month after that, on a Sunday morning. They had been on his apartment, in Jackson’s territory. Jackson had made dinner for them and they had watched some random movie. They had made out on a couch, payed no mind to that boring movie. 

And then went to sleep. No sex, nothing that had earlier described their relationship. Bambam had woken up before him and when Jackson had rushed to upstairs to get to his meeting he had met Bambam making breakfast for them. Bambam had stayed. He flipped his eggs on the other hand and scrolled his phone on the other hand.  
“I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your eggs. Made for you too, tho.”  
“Nope.” 

This was new. This was domestic. This was scary. 

They had ate in silence, both trying to get hang of their day’s schedules. Jackson had a opening for a new gym, Bambam model shoot for his new fashion line. Jackson had saw snippets of it and it looked damn good, once again. 

Bambam left him soon after, coat hanging on his arm, speaking on the phone already when he asked for a taxi to Jackson’s address. 

Paparazzi’s knew immediately. It was on a news next day _Fashion mogul Bambam spotted with town’s hottest bachelor, Jackson Wang, for a third time in this month._

People on the comment sections were asking for a wedding dates, Jackson to model Bambam’s new line, how long had they been together, when will they be official. 

Maybe public eye saw through them before they even saw it themselves. 

 

 

Sweat drippled down his neck as he flopped to the bed. Bambam was smirking tiredly before grabbing the washcloth from bedside table. Jackson huffed in small breaths, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his thighs were trembling. Not long after Bambam lay down next to him and smoothed his skin with soft pads of his fingers.

“So good”, Bambam murmured and turned to snuzzle Jackson’s neck with his nose. He curled closer and Jackson automatically lifted his hand for Bambam to crawl even closer.  
“Happy to please you, babe.”  
“You always do”, Bambam’s voice was silent. He played with the hem of Jackson’s tank top and Jackson hummed low to the statement. 

“Jack, um, do you-- ah, no, you know what, don’t listen to me”, Bambam’s voice was muffled.  
“Hm? What now?” Jackson tried to catch his phone from the bedside table with his free hand but it was too far to reach.  
“You know I have a show in couple weeks.”  
“Yeah, the one you’ve been working for like a crazy.”  
“Mmh”, Bambam’s fingers clutched harder on the shirt.  
“Do you wanna come there?”  
“I don’t have an invitation”, Jackson said and felt the phone slip away from his fingers.  
“If I --, you know. If you would come with me?”  
“As…?”  
“As my plus one”, Bambam said quickly and Jackson tensed for a moment.  
“But --”  
“You don’t have to, really. It was silly of me to ask anyway”, Bambam slipped away under his hand but Jackson chased him back again.  
“People will know.”  
“They will”, Bambam admitted.  
“If -- You know. If I come with you, then we have to be something.”  
“Something?”  
“Like, umh, I don’t want to be there as a random dude. If you are willing to introduce me to media, I want to be something more.”  
“Like?”  
“Like boyfriends?”  
“We aren’t already?”

“Huh?”  
“I thought-- Oh, I--”  
“Well, glad we talked about it”, Jackson huffed a laughter and caressed Bambam’s arm.  
“Oh my god, I’m so stupid.”  
“No, you’re cute”, Jackson shifted to his side and pooped Bambam’s nose.  
“You’re cute too”, Bambam murmured, cheeks red.  
“You know, I -- I haven’t been actually dating anyone in a long time. After --, him, I didn’t think I would do it anymore.”  
“But? I was so charming?”

Bambam smacked his hand and wrinkled his nose.

“But I guess I’ll make an exception for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope some of you enjoyed this but at least I did while writing this. If you want to yell about Jackbam to me, I'll gladly take your yells and yell back, because these two are precious. You can find me on twitter _morjens_ 
> 
> Leave your thoughts on comments and have a nice day! ^^


End file.
